


The Avengers: Age of Westeros

by flipflop_diva



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This did not look like earth. And that thing trying to kill them by freezing them was definitely not human. AKA what happens when the Avengers accidentally end up in Westeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers: Age of Westeros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simply_shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_shipping/gifts).



It finally took Thor’s magic hammer to kill it, about thirty seconds before it almost killed Natasha. 

Its hands were around her neck and its breath seemed like ice. _She_ looked like she was turning to ice. 

One second more and they might have had to defrost her.

She fell to the ground, struggling to breathe, her hand to her neck, as the undead _thing_ shattered to pieces around her.

“What the hell was that?” she finally managed to whisper, but everyone was just starting at her and at where it had been a few seconds before.

“Something I think we should get the hell away from,” Tony finally answered. “Where the fuck are we anyway? Thor?”

Tony turned around to stare at the frozen wasteland. Now that … whatever it was … had vanished, it was almost pitch black again, except for the tiny sliver of light from the moon above reflecting off the ice. Ice, trees, snow. But nothing else that he could see. Not that he could see much more than a few feet in any direction.

Tony turned to look at Thor, who was standing behind him. Hawkeye stood next to the lightning god, also staring into the distance. Steve was pulling Natasha to her feet. Bruce was … well, Bruce was somewhere.

Tony was waiting for an answer, but Thor just shook his head.

“This is no world that I know of,” he said. “I feel we are in a different realm entirely.”

“How is that possible?” Steve asked.

“More importantly, how do we get back?” Bruce said.

Oh, there was Bruce. 

Thor shook his head again. “That I do not know,” he said.

“Great,” Tony muttered. “Very helpful.” He looked around again, his senses on edge. Nothing was moving, but there was a weird vibe in the air. 

“We need to get out of here,” he said. “This place is not safe.”

He turned to look at Steve, who was now bracing Natasha against his chest. “Is she okay?”

Natasha turned her head to look at Tony. She looked almost deathly white in the moonlight, the same color as the thing that attacked her out of nowhere. Her lips were almost blue. “Just cold,” she murmured.

“Okay,” Tony said. He wasn’t sure he believed her, but what else could he do? “I’ll fly ahead, scope out what I can find. You guys … well, go as fast as you can.”

Tony looked at Steve.

“I got her,” Steve said. “Go.”

•••

It took him awhile to find the wall. Well, it felt like awhile. He wasn’t really sure. Apparently, cell phones didn’t work in this realm. Which didn’t give him hope that most things were going to work. Or keep working.

Like his suit. Which was draining power at a steady pace.

The wall — well, it was definitely a wall. He wondered what the creature things called it — was huge. It stretched out as far as he could see, and it was tall. Built to keep something out. Or in. Probably the attacking things.

It was also definitely human-built. At least he hoped. Finding humans would be great.

But first he had to go get the rest of them. At least if they could get to the other side of the wall, they could be safe. Theoretically. 

Which was better than totally not safe at all.

•••

They hadn’t made it very far. They also all looked like they were on the verge of hypothermia. Tony hadn’t realized how cold it was, tucked inside his suit, but except for Thor who was apparently immune to cold, the rest of them were not dressed for this weather. 

It was almost like a blizzard. The wind was blowing, frost was forming everywhere, and he realized now they were mostly dressed in jeans or spandex and thin shirts. Bruce was the only one who’d had a jacket, which he had given to Natasha, but seeing as she was full out shivering by now, it hadn’t done any good.

“I’m thinking we stop for the night, light a fire and I’ll show you what I found in the morning,” Tony said as he dropped down from the sky in front of them all, unsnapping his helmet as soon as he landed. “Plus I need a suit charge, courtesy of your hammer,” he said to Thor.

Thor frowned. “You want me to hit you to charge your suit?”

Tony shrugged. “It worked before.”

“I don’t know,” Steve said, and Tony realized quickly he wasn’t talking about the hammer charge. “Those things might attack again if we start a fire.”

“I’m thinking it’s a risk we take,” Tony said.

“But …” Steve trailed off, looking at Natasha, who was still wrapped around him.

“Tony’s right,” Bruce said. “She’s not going to make it much further in this weather. Heck, none of us are.”

“If they come back …” Steve said.

“If they come back, we fight them,” Clint said, and he pulled an arrow out of its sheath as though he were ready to demonstrate this for them right then and there.

In the end, Steve stopped arguing and Tony led them all to an old deserted cabin he had seen on his way back. It wasn’t really warmer inside, but the wind wasn’t blowing and there sure weren’t icicles. 

Clint and Bruce took first watch. The other four lay down together in the middle of the room, pressed together for body heat. Tony was between Thor and Natasha. 

“You try anything, I’ll kill you,” Steve almost hissed.

“You really think I’m going to try something?” Tony replied. “I don’t even _like_ her.”

“Hey, now” Natasha said, and Tony was relieved to hear her speak. “I’m right here.”

“Just saying so your boyfriend doesn’t beat me up in my sleep.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Sure, he’s not.”

•••

The men in the black were worrisome. After all, they looked ready to fight. It was pretty darn likely they would notice a group of people flying, climbing or jumping up their wall of ice.

“Let’s just go,” Bruce said. “We can take them out if we need to.”

“What if they are _good_?” Natasha said. She was looking much better after sleep and in daylight. “I think _we_ are the attackers here.”

“She is right,” Thor said. “We are the ones who are wrongly here in this reign.”

‘Well,” Clint said. “Then everyone smile, look innocent and _climb_.”

And so they did.


End file.
